Micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) have been proposed and demonstrated for applications in such varied fields as the biomedical, micro-fluidics and chemical analysis fields. Biomedical MEMS (bio-MEMS) include implantable components that require the transcutaneous transfer of power and/or data from an external source to an internal source. Transcutaneous energy transfer (TET) may be achieved using inductively coupled radio-frequency (RF) telemetry. Primary (external) and secondary (internal or implanted) RF coils are components of biomedical MEMS devices suitable for uni- and bi-directional TET.
The manufacture of RF coils generally includes mechanically winding metal wires in to coils. However, such techniques are not suitable for the fabrication of coils intended for incorporation in a MEMS-related device. Accordingly, more precise and reproducible mechanisms for the fabrication of devices capable of uni- and bi-directional wireless data and power transfer are needed.